


Show Me!

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Force Ghosts, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Other, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Treat, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: “Anakin, it’s your grandson. He’s asking for you again.”“No, Obi-Wan, he isn’t. He wants Darth Vader, and Darth Vader doesn’t live here anymore.”





	Show Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



> Posted to the exchange on October 2, 2017.

“Anakin, it’s your grandson. He’s asking for you again.”

“No, Obi-Wan, he isn’t. He wants Darth Vader, and Darth Vader doesn’t live here anymore.”

“Well, you _are_ available. Do consider a reply.”

“Not until he stops kowtowing like an imbecile in front of that helmet slag.”

“Erm, he’s not kowtowing at the moment. For what that’s worth.”

“Oh? What’s he doing?”

“He’s…ah. My word. Your grandson is certainly, ahem, _well-endowed_. He doesn’t get that from _your_ side of the family…”

“Obi-Wan, tell me you’re not watching my grandson jerk off. Then. Shut. Up.”

“I’d never—!”

“…”

“Okay, maybe a little.”


End file.
